


Please Please Me

by ErrataNonGrata



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Boots - Freeform, Dom Taako+sub Magnus, Dom/sub, Feet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service oriented Magnus, Worship, boot blacking, seriously this fic is unabashedly pervy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrataNonGrata/pseuds/ErrataNonGrata
Summary: Magnus offers to shine Taako's boots. The situation escalates quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is the first fic I've written in like...seven years... TAZ has just really brought out the big ole fangirl in me and while Taakitz is a fantastic part of the TAZ plot, I've really come to have a soft spot for Taagnus. For the purposes of this particular work, I'm kinda just ignoring Taakitz ever happening. The events of this will take place at mostly non-specific moments in time before The Suffering Game. There will be more, I just love the idea of Magnus as a service sub. 
> 
> Since I haven't been involved in fandom for such a long time I don't have a proofreader. If you enjoy this and would like to help out with future works of mine, get in touch!

It began innocently enough, for once—Taako could certainly be, well, almost always was mischievous and scheming, but this was truly accidental. It started when Magnus looked down at his brown leather boots one night in the Bureau when the two of them were just relaxing and drinking some beers in their suite’s common room. Surely Magnus had made note of his traveling companion’s footwear in the past, but for whatever reason he gave them a closer look this time and his brow furrowed. 

“Taako, your boots, they’re—they’re in horrible shape,” Magnus spoke with true indignance. Taako raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Uh, so?” he drawled, mildly offended by this judgment of something which Magnus had no business in. 

“They’re leather, you’ve gotta take care of them dude!” Magnus insisted. Taako considered this and glanced down at his feet. Well, they were completely dull versus the shine they had when he first got them, and they were rather scuffed up. 

“I mean it’s not like I can’t still walk in them, and you know there’s no way I’m fucking around with boot maintenance.” Magnus knew it was true, Taako avoided chores and labor as much as possible. 

“I’m real good at it,” Magnus said proudly, “I could take care of it for you!” 

“No skin off my back,” Taako shrugged, “If you really have such a hard on for boot care, go for it!” Taako reached down as to remove the boots.

“Stop, stop,” Magnus blurted out, “It works best if you’re wearing them.” Taako quirked an eyebrow again, considering. 

“So you’re proposing literally waiting on me hand and foot?” he smirked. “If I told Merle he’d never let you live it down.” The dwarf was off no doubt frolicking in the garden he’d started in the quad.

“Well I think it would make it easier is all, so—” Magnus trailed off, looking at Taako with a strange expression on his face.

Taako paused for a beat before nodding, “Alright sure whatever, not like I’m doing anything else right now.” He took a slow sip of his beer. Not the direction he thought their hangout sesh would go. Magnus grinned and leapt up out of his chair.

“Awesome! They’re gonna look so much better you’ll see!” and quickly headed for his room, returning fairly shortly holding a wooden caddy (made no doubt by Magnus’s hands of a beautiful varnished wood Taako couldn’t recognize because that kind of shit was not in his wheelhouse) containing a variety of jars and metal tins and brushes and cloths. Damn Magnus really did take his shoe care seriously. 

“So how should I, uh, like where will you…” Taako said far more awkwardly than his usual cadence, because it had only just really occurred to him that he was going to have Magnus, at his feet. Masculine manly man Magnus. It was a weird mental image but far from displeasing, even though he knew this was just about Magnus’s distaste for his jacked up boots. Magnus pulled a chair away from the table.

“Just sit here,” he motioned. Taako grabbed his beer and gracefully slid into the seat. Magnus knelt on the floor in front of him, and hesitated for a moment with his hands raised slightly before committing and guiding Taako’s left foot to rest on the top of his thigh. Taako’s eyebrows raised a bit and he breathed in a little sharply. 

Magnus began the job, removing the laces deftly before using a wet brush and some sort of soap to clean the boots then patting them thoroughly dry. Magnus’s strong sure hands pressing on his feet and calves through the leather was oddly soothing, like a massage, and Taako relaxed a bit. This was far less awkward than he thought it would be, in fact it seemed strangely right. He drank more of his beer, watching Magnus work confidently. Next he began rubbing on multiple thin layers of what Taako thought was some sort of wax, and it was then that Taako’s eyes drifted a bit. He froze. 

“Oh,” he exclaimed, surprised, though regretted it the second the noise came out of him, knowing this was going to end poorly. He just couldn’t help it, he in no way at all was prepared to see a thick bulge straining at the laces of Magnus’s pants. Magnus froze as well, slowly raising his head and making fairly panicked eye contact with Taako. 

“I didn’t think you had like a literal hard on for shoe care,” Taako said blithely, for a split second thinking maybe humor would diffuse the situation but again almost immediately regretted it. Acknowledging the “problem” was clearly only going to make things worse. 

Magnus stammered for a moment, “I—I don’t know why—um, I’m sorry, that was—” before scrambling backwards and to his feet, Taako’s boot unceremoniously dropping to the floor no longer being cradled by large hands and a muscled thigh. Magnus all but ran towards his room, shouting another few apologies behind him and slamming the door. Taako blinked slowly. Hmm. He drained the rest of his beer, placing the empty bottle on the table. 

He should probably leave this alone. Probably. But, well, Taako was a trouble maker. And he was rather intrigued. He’d never have pegged Magnus as anything but straight or even really kind of asexual given his utter lack of interest in pursuing anyone at all. Getting hard from touching another male’s boots seemed kind of damning evidence to the contrary though. And Taako didn’t deny he found the tall, large man attractive in a kind of comforting way. He felt safe around Magnus, trusted him, which was an exceedingly rare way for the elf to feel. 

So he found himself knocking on Magnus’s door.

“Hey, buddy, think maybe we should talk about that?” he entreated. Silence for a while.

“Go away,” Magnus said in a low petulant way that didn’t suit him at all.

“Oh come on. You can’t avoid me forever my man,” Taako said, “And besides it’s not like I’m mad or anything.” Usually when presented an opportunity like this Taako would endlessly mock and hold it over someone’s head. But, for one thing, it was clear Magnus would probably not handle that, and Taako just didn’t have it in him. And a part of him was still mostly just intrigued and knew he had to handle the situation diplomatically to find out anything else. He waited a bit more before shrugging and gently opening the door which he was glad to find unlocked. 

Magnus was sitting criss cross on his bed, face in his hands, and (Taako snorted at this) a pillow hiding his crotch from view. He groaned. 

“You can’t tell anyone Taako, please,” Magnus begged earnestly. “That’s never happened before I swear, I mean, well, I’ve never done someone’s boots before so I didn’t even know that was a possibility at all, I know you probably think I’m a total freak now I’m sorry,” he blurted out all in a rush. 

Taako tittered lightly, and quickly added, “It’s totally chill dude,” to be sure Magnus didn’t think he was laughing at him. “Not the first time I’ve gotten a straight man hard,” he said flirtatiously with a grin. Magnus’s face was deep red by this point and Taako wasn’t 100% sure he wasn’t about to spontaneously combust. Magnus was silent for a bit, and Taako sat down on the edge of the bed. Magnus momentarily seemed as if he wanted to scramble away but he stopped and let out a long slow breath. 

“I don’t know whether I’m straight or not, I mean, I don’t think this,” and he gesticulated wildly at his crotch, which made Taako snicker, “has to do with you being a guy.” He hastily added, “Not, not that there’s anything wrong with not being straight.” 

“I just, um, like doing things for people, and I guess doing that for you was,” he trailed off for a while before quietly finishing, “exciting?” Taako let out a considering hum. Could it be that Magnus had a submissive side to be teased out of him? He felt a throb of blood in his own cock. 

“Well. Are you going to finish the job?” 

Magnus looked at Taako with wide eyes, jaw slightly agape, stunned into silence. 

“I mean I know you don’t want to just leave them part way done,” Taako said persuasively. Magnus nodded shakily, taking in a deep breath. 

“Right, ah, let me just, go get—the things—” he stammered weakly before hesitantly setting the pillow aside (damn Taako admired that bulge, and was quite curious to see it set loose) and quickly heading back out to the common room, returning just a few moments later with his supplies, stopping partway between the door and his bed where Taako sat patiently.

“You’re sure you’re not weirded out? You really wanna finish?” he asked softly, unable to make eye contact. Seeing Magnus act so shy, totally out of his character, was rather endearing.

“I’m sure,” Taako spoke confidently. Magnus had no idea just how badly he wanted to see this situation play out. 

“Alright, well, I just have to shine them now,” Magnus said and returned to his kneeling position in front of Taako. He dipped a soft, worn in piece of cotton fabric in some water and began buffing one of Taako’s boots in small circular motions. Taako, unable to help his trouble making nature, rested the other boot on Magnus’s free thigh, stroking the inside of it slowly. Magnus jolted a bit and froze for a moment, then cleared his throat and kept on working. Taako’s boot strayed further up the large thigh before gently landing on Magnus’s crotch, rubbing down lightly. Magnus was biting his lower lip hard and he’d gone back to having a bright red face. He paused in his buffing motions and let out a low noise as Taako pressed down a bit harder. 

“I didn’t say to stop what you were doing,” Taako said mildly. Magnus glanced up at Taako, looking completely conflicted and confused. 

“Go on,” Taako urged, and Magnus swallowed hard before nodding and returning his attentions downward. Taako continued to tease the large man’s erection under his foot until his right boot was done, moving the left one into position to be shined. He didn’t move the right one onto Magnus’s crotch like before, content to enjoy the lovely sight of Magnus kneeling in front of him. 

“Please,” Magnus nearly whispered after a few minutes. Taako raised an eyebrow and a small grin split on his face. 

“Please what?” he spoke in a nearly sing song voice. 

“Keep, um, doing what you were doing?” Magnus spoke hesitantly. 

“Well since you asked so nicely, how could I say no?” and Taako returned to slowly rubbing and teasing Magnus with his free foot. It didn’t take too much longer for his other shoe to be done, and seeming a bit disappointed, Magnus turned to grab Taako’s laces and started lacing up the boots with practiced ease. Taako admired his boots, shiny and clean, enjoying the smell of wax and polish, though probably mostly due to associating the scents with his lovely discovery of this side of Magnus. 

“Well they do look much better, you did a good job,” he said, and Magnus smiled brightly before catching himself, clearing his throat again. He took a deep breath. 

“Do you want to, maybe, I dunno, doanythingelseaboutthis?” spilled out of his mouth, again gesturing rather wildly at his cock. Taako laughed and smirked.

“Oh no I don’t think you’ve earned that just yet, do you?” he said teasingly. Magnus looked a bit crestfallen. 

“What can I do to earn more?” Magnus said, gazing up into the elf’s eyes with an expression that just screamed eager to please, seeming a bit less shy about the whole situation. He was falling naturally into just the role Taako knew he had potential for and Taako grinned in excitement. 

“Oh, I’m sure I can think of some things…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gives Taako a foot rub. The situation escalates quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So glad to have received a nice reception to the first chapter. I'm kinda just stretching my writing legs with this fic. I have some slightly more serious projects I'm working on with these two, but some smut is always fun. Not sure how many chapters will be in this and I'll probably just add to it when some kinky scenario occurs to me. Feel free to make requests!

Taako started Magnus doing innocent enough things—he told himself mainly to keep Magnus on edge wanting more, which was part of it, but another part of him wanted to ease the man into things. It wouldn’t do to scare Magnus off before they even got into the really fun stuff, and since he was quite certain Magnus had never done anything with a man or really anything with anyone for a long while, caution seemed prudent. Not that he cared or anything. 

He had Magnus do errands for him around the base, laundry, fetching him snacks. The dopey grin on Magnus’s face when doing little chores for Taako was endearing. Service clearly came naturally to him, which Taako was all too happy to take advantage of. It was a night similar to when their little dynamic had first begun that Taako decided he couldn’t wait any longer without feeling those large hands on him anymore. 

“Get me a glass of wine darling, and meet me in my room,” Taako said easily after dinner. While he’d done this sort of thing in the past, it felt easier with Magnus than with anyone else, and Taako took just as much pleasure out of this as Magnus seemed to. Magnus smiled eagerly; though he had been too cautious of irritating Taako to express his impatience to do more, he had been waiting anxiously these past few days. 

Taako didn’t have to wait long, sitting on the edge of his bed, before Magnus entered carrying the glass of wine he’d been bidden to. He crossed the room, handing it to Taako, who took a long slow sip before setting it on his night stand, purposefully moving as leisurely as possible. Magnus anxiously stood before him for a few moments. 

“Get down on your knees.” The words caused an immediate reaction, blood pulsing to Magnus’s cock. He scrambled down almost quick enough to crack his knees on the ground. A cat-like grin grew on Taako’s face. 

“Very nice,” he drawled, “now, my feet are just killing me from all the training we’ve been doing lately, I’d like to see if you’re as good with feet as you are with boots.” 

Magnus nodded, “Yes Taako,” and quickly took one of Taako’s feet in his hands; the elf’s feet were delicate, the nails painted a shimmering violet, and he began using his strong fingers to rub and knead them. Taako let out a light groan, slightly startled by the immediate and visceral response. It felt nice, but that was secondary to just seeing Magnus before him, knowing the large man would do whatever he asked. 

He drank his wine and felt almost tipsy right away, floating in the sensation of Magnus’s deft hands. He didn’t expect for his feet to have such a direct line to his crotch, but seemingly they did. He didn’t object when the massage extended up his calves, and slowly his thighs; if he was a stricter sort he’d reprimand Magnus for touching without asking, but Taako was too concerned with his own pleasure to care about all that. Taako did take pause as the touch strayed closer to his crotch. 

“Are—” he paused and cleared his throat, “are you sure you want to do that, now? I’m certainly not complaining, but I wouldn’t want you to start something you won’t finish…” Magnus glanced up at him with a half lidded expression that made Taako’s dick ache, and he kinda hated himself for stopping Magnus for even a moment. 

“I’m sure. I just want to make you feel good, even if I’m not, uh, really sure what I’m doing here.” Taako took in a slow breath. Magnus’s hands slowly slid up the sides of Taako’s thighs and settled on his hips confidently. Taako exhaled shakily, before reaching down and edging up the hem of his skirt, exposing lacy black panties. 

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine, you’re a natural,” he said way more nonchalantly than he actually felt. Magnus eyed Taako’s cock, hard under soft material. 

“Can I take those off?”

Taako just lifted his hips in response, and Magnus’s fingers gently grabbed the edge of the underwear, slipping them down Taako’s smooth legs. Magnus, showing his usual complete lack of hesitance, returned his hands firmly to the elf’s hips—fuck, Magnus’s touch drove Taako crazy. He leaned his head forward, experimentally running his tongue up Taako’s erection. Taako moaned gently, the reaction clearly pleasing Magnus. Wanting to get more of this reaction, he took Taako in his mouth. 

Taako dropped the skirt and buried his hands in Magnus’s hair, pushing upwards with his hips. Magnus’s mouth was wet and hot and he really was a natural at this, sucking Taako expertly. 

“Are you quite sure you’ve never done this before?” Taako said wryly before moaning again, fingers tightening in Magnus’s hair, tugging maybe a little too hard. This caused Magnus to pause and let out a groan of his own, which reverberated into Taako; hair pulling, good, yes, Taako made note of this. Magnus went back to work, Taako’s hips pushing up a little more urgently, slowly and cautiously fucking Magnus’s mouth, which the man took in stride. Taako was going to last an embarrassingly short time at this rate, but it had been a while for him as well, and Magnus on his knees, head under Taako’s skirt, bobbing up and down, was too good a sight to resist. 

“I’m gonna come,” he said breathlessly, hoping this was enough warning for Magnus to decide whether or not that was something he was down for. Magnus didn’t stop what he was doing, which was good, and sucked a bit harder, tongue working against Taako. 

“Shit, fuck,” Taako gasped, hips jerking of their own accord as he came in Magnus’s mouth, fingers finally loosening their grip on auburn hair. He breathed hard, and Magnus pulled off of Taako, audibly swallowing. Magnus’s brow furrowed, unable to help a slightly disgusted expression, and Taako chuckled. 

“That is—gross,” Magnus said, clearing his throat. 

“I’ll have to remember that for if you’re ever a bad boy,” Taako teased.

“But that was good?” Magnus asked, glancing up at Taako with that eager to please expression that Taako adored. 

“Yes. You did a very good job,” Taako affirmed, catching his breath. 

“So, um, since I was good, maybe this time can we do something about me?” Magnus asked cautiously. Taako let out a considering hum. 

“Mm, yes, I think with how nicely you’ve been doing what I ask you deserve something,” he drawled, kneading his foot against Magnus’s bulge. 

“Undo those,” he commanded, and Magnus hastily unlaced his pants, spreading the fly apart and pulling his cock out, which Taako took in, very pleased. It was an average length but quite, quite thick, which was just perfect. 

“Jerk yourself off,” he spoke, not wanting to spoil Magnus too much just yet. Magnus didn’t complain, which was a wise move, grasping himself and quickly moving his hand back and forth. Magnus started breathing hard, and didn’t seem like he was going to last long himself, based on the rapid, uncontrolled way his hand was moving. He glanced up at Taako, biting his lower lip. 

“That’s it, be good for me, come,” Taako urged, and Magnus lasted a few more seconds before shooting across Taako’s feet. 

“I didn’t—didn’t think I could do that on command,” Magnus gasped after a moment. 

“If I was a much crueler person I’d make you lick that up,” he teased, “but go get a washcloth and clean me off now.” Magnus tucked himself back in his pants and nodded. 

“Yes Taako.”


End file.
